Love Story
by softballlover09
Summary: This is my first fanfic please help me with a title and summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>[this is my first fanfic ever! hope you likey!]<p>

10 years ago  
>"Momma can I go with Taylor to the park?"<br>"Sure Selena honey, just be sure to be home before dinner."  
>"Alright!"<p>

For Selena, Taylor meant the world to her he was her only friend. They were inseparable they did everything together; from school to sports to secrets. They couldn't imagine life without their best friend.

In the park;  
>"I'm gonna catch you Selly!" he yells while playing a game of tag.<br>"No your not!" she runs away giggling.  
>"haha caught you!" Taylor said while bear hugging her.<br>"Taylor can you promise me something?"  
>"What?"<br>"That were going to be friends forever. Nothing will separate us." Selena says with great sincerity in her eyes.  
>"Promise, from the bottom of my heart" hugging her tighter.<p>

You thought their world can never go wrong. That nothing in the world can ruin their friendship. 'till a very unfaithful day...

1 year later

"Taylor why are you moving?"  
>"My mom put me in a audition and they got me in." Taylor said with an empty expression on his 7 year old face.<br>"You don't have to go you can stay with me. My mom can take care of the both of us." she said crying till her eyes swelled.  
>"I can't Selly, I have to go." he said with his eyes tearing up.<br>"Bye Taylor, never forget me alright?"  
>"I promise, we'll be friends forever" he said with an assuring smile on his face<p>

[a/n was it bad or horrible? please review and say if I should continue.]  
>[p.s. I think the first 3 episodes will be flashbacks after that back to current time... (it's gonna be too long for one episode...)]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

[a/n: next chapter OMIGOD! hope you guys like... by the way taylor became a famous star blah blah blah :P]  
>8 years later<br>Demi: OMIGOD! I can't believe we're in a meet and greet with the stars of "My Own Worst Enemy"  
>Selena: I can't believe it either! (especially with the fact that I will meet my best friend again!)<br>[they reach their turn in line]  
>Demi: WE'RE HERE!<br>******in front of Taylor*******  
>Taylor: so who will I address this to...<br>Selena: Taylor it's me; Selena?  
>Taylor: sorry do I know you?<br>Selena: I can't believe you forgot me... how could you...  
>Taylor: why do you think I should remember you, you're just a crazy fan like the rest of them...(points at the long line)<br>Selena: what have you become?  
>Taylor: and international superstar actually...<br>Selena: actually.. You just turned into a jerk... And I have a good feeling you'll always be one. (storms off)

At that moment her world just fell apart... After depending on that small promise ending out empty... Will she move on or just go on with it with a pain in her chest... a permanent scar that never heals...

[a/n ok tell me the truth... How bad was it... PLEASE REVIEW!]  
>[p.s. any ideas for titles and topics?]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

1 year later;

SM (Selena's mom): Selena come down it's time for breakfast!  
>Selena: coming!<br>SM: Selly honey I've got great news  
>Selena: you got a pony?<br>SM: (stares the I can't believe that your 16 stare)  
>Selena: what a girl can dream right?<br>SM: (shakes it off) anyways my job is relocating me somewhere else... LOS ANGELES!  
>Selena: what? Mom you know I hate that place. There are stuck up snotty girls in there.<br>SM:but honey, this a better opportunity for both of us... And besides you can make new friends.  
>Selena: I'm perfectly fine with my friends here mom<br>SM: I know honey but-  
>Selena: IM NOT MOVING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! (runs to her room)<p>

Selena's POV  
>I hated moving, I always did as a kid and I was glad that I got to settle down in Michigan. This place was like my sanctuary. When I leave I know that if I move to LA that means I have to take a step away from her paradise and a step further to...Taylor<p>

[a/n sorry it's super short but I'm not a long writer but I'll do my best!] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Selena's POV:  
>This is it. Moving day. The day when I drop everything then go. I can't believe this is happening, everything... Gone<p>

SM: Selly! It's time to go! Say goodbye to the house!  
>Selena: coming... (sighs)<br>SM: Los Angeles here we come!  
>Selena: yay... (sarcastic tone)<br>SM: (shakes her head)

{arrives in LA}  
>SM: can't you smell that Californian air!<br>Selena: yup I smell global warming alright...  
>SM: honey, please-<br>Selena: mom don't expect me to be happy about this...  
>SM: (sighs &amp; mumbles) this is a harder move than I thought..<br>Selena: (mumbles back) you bet it is

SM: here's our new home! Isn't it beautiful!  
>Selena: yeah...sure...whatever<p>

{inside the house}

SM: okay Selly, you room is in the left and mine is in the right..  
>Selena: (makes her way to her room with a box of her important stuff in it)<p>

Selena's POV:  
>My room is much bigger than in Michigan... not bad but still I felt empty knowing I have to start all over again. And at this point I know that HE can be anywhere near me... That scared me the most<p>

Selena: (goes to the kitchen) mom I'm going for a walk.  
>SM: okay, but can you do one thing for me...<br>Selena:sure  
>SM: give this place a chance. Please?<br>Selena: I'll try... (grins)  
>SM: (grins back &amp; mouths) Thanks<br>Selena: (heads out)  
>SM: be back before dinner!<br>Selena: sure...

Selena's POV:  
>Mom was right, there was Californian air... And it smelled good maybe this place isn't so bad after all<p>

Taylor's POV:  
>That girl... Who was she? She was the only girl that answered back to ME. It was like she saw right through me as if she knew me more than I did.<br>I'm gonna find her again... If it's the last thing I'll do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Selena's POV:  
>This place isn't half bad... And I find amazing that I live near a AMAZING smoothie shack. And Rodeo Drive is so high end I just had to run ~collides with someone~<p>

Selena: ow I'm so sorry I wasn't looking out-  
>?- it's alright.<br>Selena- I'm so sorry ~eyes still shut~  
>?- I'm fine. I'm Taylor Lautner.(does his innocent face he's been doing since he lived in michigan)<br>Selena- ~opens her eyes then stares at his innocence)  
>Taylor: aren't you the girl from the meet and greet in michigan?<br>Selena: and you're the jerk that has fame all over his head ~walks away~  
>Taylor:~ goes after her then gets caught with the paparazzi~<p>

{at the Gomez house}  
>SM: so how'd it go-<br>Selena: HORRIBLE! (breaks down in tears)  
>SM: what happened? ~goes up to her and hugs her~<br>Selena: I saw him ,mom.  
>SM: who?<br>Selena: Taylor...  
>SM: honey that's great.. why-<br>Selena: no mom this is not great... he doesn't even know me anymore...(sobs even more)  
>SM: honey things will turn right I promise...-<br>Selena: NO MOM NOTHING HAS TURNED OUT RIGHT SINCE WE MOVED!

Selena's POV:  
>I can't believe this is happening I was taken away from my paradise and now meeting Taylor... And the worst part is that the emotions in his eyes makes me want to believe in him again... To start all over...<p>

a/n: so watcha think of the chap.  
>I know it's horrible but please review... :D<br>-softballlover09


End file.
